The present invention concerns fluid systems and pertains particularly to solder seals for use within a switch system.
Optical fibers provide significantly higher data rates than electronic paths. However, effective utilization of the greater bandwidth inherent in optical signal paths requires optical cross-connect switches.
One type of optical cross-connect utilizes total internal reflection (TIR) switching elements. A TIR element consists of a waveguide with a switchable boundary. Light strikes the boundary at an angle. In the first state, the boundary separates two regions having substantially different indices of refraction. In this state the light is reflected off of the boundary and thus changes direction. In the second state, the two regions separated by the boundary have the same index of refraction and the light continues in a straight line through the boundary. The magnitude of the change of direction depends on the difference in the index of refraction of the two regions. To obtain a large change in direction, the region behind the boundary must be switchable between an index of refraction equal to that of the waveguide and an index of refraction that differs markedly from that of the waveguide.
One type of TIR element is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,462 which is hereby incorporated by reference. The TIR taught in this patent utilizes thermal activation to displace liquid from a gap at the intersection of a first optical waveguide and a second optical waveguide. In this type of TIR, a trench is cut through a waveguide. The trench is filled with an index-matching liquid. A bubble is generated at the cross-point by heating the index matching liquid with a localized heater. The bubble must be removed from the crosspoint to switch the cross-point from the reflecting to the transmitting state and thus change the direction of the output optical signal. Purity of the liquid and near absolute cleanliness within the assembled package is necessary for optimal performance and longevity of the TIR elements.